


Bugged by a Bug

by In_the_aroace_brigade



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 09:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12033342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_the_aroace_brigade/pseuds/In_the_aroace_brigade
Summary: Sans comes down with a stomach bug, Pap makes sure he is alright





	Bugged by a Bug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertailsoulsex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertailsoulsex/gifts).



> 50th official drabble I have written so I tried to make it a bit more special

Sans shivered on the toilet, his conjured stomach cramping intensely. Another spasm wracked his body and he sobbed, wondering if this would be enough to dust him. He had already texted out of work and was hoping that wouldn’t be his last message to the world. He was sure he had never experienced pain this bad without losing HP. He had even tried drinking some sort of laxative to get whatever was holding up the flow of his digestive tract out of there. The magic that formed his abdomen swirled angrily and he suddenly felt saliva flood his mouth.

A second later his eyes widened and he turned his body just in time, vomiting into the toilet where he had been planted seconds prior. The waste dripped from his nose and eye holes, burning the inside of his skull. With another sob, more vomit made its way back up and painted the toilet. Sans shook and rested his burning head on the cool porcelain of the sink, waiting to see if any more would appear. He had to admit he felt the tiniest bit better, and realized that he hadn’t been constipated at all and his body had tricked him. Even his magic in the stomach was calmer, and not as distended as it had been just moments before. His joints and muscles began aching again, and Sans realized now that this was a sign of a bug instead. “Shouldn’t have stayed over at Toriel’s party the other night, she said the kid was all better but I doubt they had managed to completely get rid of the germs.”

He reached up and turned the faucet on, the water trickling out. He grunted and pulled himself towards the flow, cleansing both the inside and outside of his skull. Once he thought he had gotten most of it, he stumbled towards the couch, unable to even summon the energy to get up to his bedroom. He lost count of how long he lay there shivering and unable to move before their front door slammed open.

“SANS! SA- oh, there you are. Undyne told me you called out of work, why didn’t you tell me you were feeling sick?” Papyrus fretted over him, one glove already pulled off and cool phalanges resting on his burning forehead. Sans leaned into Pap’s touch despite the chill he felt elsewhere from shifting.

“You definitely have a fever with this stomach bug. Have you been able to keep anything down yet?” Papyrus turned away for a moment, unloading a grocery bag that he had brought with him.

Sans shook his head. “Haven’t tried bro, I think-“ Sans cut off and pushed himself off the couch, crouched over in pain as he sped towards the bathroom once more. Tears filled his eyes as he repeated his earlier performance, barely able to take a breath between the surges. A cool cloth was placed upon his brow while another gently wiped vomit away from the holes on his face, slender fingers dipping the rag in here and there to thoroughly cleanse Sans of his illness.

“Don’t bro, what if you get it too?” Sans tried to push Papyrus’ hands away, but the bug left him weak and his joints achy. Papyrus ignored him and finished cleaning him off before easing Sans’ shirt over his head, careful not to allow the stained areas to touch his brother.

“Then I suppose it will be your turn to take care of me! But until then, you need my help. Here, I brought your comfiest sweats down.” Sans wearily wondered how long he had been puking if Pap had time for that.

Papyrus quietly helped Sans change before he tossed the soiled clothing in the laundry basket and carried the smaller skeleton out to the couch. On the coffee table was a bottle of clear Gatorade, a glass of water, and a small bowl of applesauce. “Whoa, they make clear versions of that stuff? I didn’t even know.” Sans picked up the bottle of Gatorade to read the label while Papyrus held him in one arm, the other putzing around on the couch.

“You can try the applesauce later, but the Gatorade will replace some of what you have lost so at least take a couple sips of it. And they said at the store that clear Gatorade was best because dyes can upset your stomach, and also this way you won’t get freaked out if it is a weird color.”

Sans nodded slightly, remembering the minor freak-out Pap had had when he was small and consumed far too much green mint ice cream. To be fair, Sans had never actually seen green puke before either, no matter how many times it was shown as such in cartoons.

Papyrus gently set Sans down and covered him with an afghan blanket before turning to the tv and putting in a battered vhs tape. A comedy show flicked to life on the screen and Sans was touched that Papyrus thought to borrow this instead of another Mettaton show. He just would have to remember not to laugh too hard or he could start cramping again. As it was, his stomach felt like it was pulsing gently, muscles ready to spasm if he even moved the wrong way. Sans reached out and took a sip of water, making a mental note to wait at least half an hour before attempting something as strong as Gatorade.

“Thanks bro, you’re the best.” Sans nuzzled into the pillow as Papyrus came back into view, carrying an empty trashcan.

“Well of course I’m the best, I am The Great Papyrus after all. And therefore, I will provide nothing but the best care for my brother. Get some sleep Sans, and call me if you need me.” Papyrus gently rubbed Sans head before heading back out the door to work. Sans smiled and settled down again, positioning his body carefully to provide the maximum amount of comfort to his weary bones.


End file.
